Mobile Suit Gundam Cybertron
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: description in story


_This is Goji Pax and I present to you Mobile Suit Gundam Cybertron_

More Than Meets The Eye Part 1

 _War strikes_ _the now divided United States of America as 2 factions fight for control for the fallen country, each hoping of creating a more peaceful government. The valiant Insurgents, led by a teenage boy named Isaiah Valenzuela, fight for truth, justice, and the American way whereas the evil organization known as ZYRU, led by former president Gilbert Dullindal, fight for one race, one ruler tyranny. Both sides fight with total war tactics and weapons, including a new type of mecha known as Gundam. The Insurgents, losing the Second Civil War learn of a planet known as Cybertron. They now hope to leave Earth in the hopes of a new start. Our story begins in a ZYRU nuclear power plant…._

It was already a horrible day for Insurgent members Louis Garcia III and Brielle Lane. They were supposed to steal a rare element known only as Rhydonium(which they did successfully) and sneak out without being noticed. That was the hard part. Sneaking past the guards. "There," Brielle said as she and Louis carried the rods, "That's the last of the Rhydonium," She pressed a button on her chest in which opened up a communication link that was virtually unhackable. "Isaiah Valenzuela," She spoke into the comlink, "We got the stuff. We're on our way now," Louis pressed a button on his armor that summoned 2 Gundam to carry them to their base. As they climbed in, 2 guards that were nearby heard the Gundam taking off and rushed to the scene.

"Insurgents!" They screamed as they started firing at the 2. "After them!" He ordered as more soldiers to fire.

"Crap!" Louis sweared as he activated his mech. "Brielle!" He shouted, " Let's run!" They started running away (mostly due to the fact that their flight packs were damaged on arrival) and headed towards the no man's land area of the battlefield.

"Do you think we lost them?" Brielle asked as soon as they were out of firing range.

"I don't know," Louis replied, "But I'm not taking any chances." He flipped a switch inside the Gaia Gundam that he was in which launched a red orb into the air. The orb was a bomb.

"Let's roll for it!" Briella said as they did what no ordinary Gundam could: they transformed. Now while it was no surprise as to the fact that they could transform but these mechs could transform into cars and trucks. Louis ' Gaia transformed into a 2016 Chevy Camaro whereas Brielle's Akatsuki transformed into a #539 race car. The bomb went off, causing whatever Zakus that were chasing after them to meet their maker. As if unshaken by these bombs, a stray laser hit Louis right in the behind, causing him to swerve out of control and almost crash, "Louis!" Brielle screech as she transformed and carried Louis' Gundam all the back into the most protected city in the U.S.: Fresno, California. Unaware of the fact, however, that a spy known only as Iceman was watching. As soon as the two entered the fortress, he transformed and ejected a parrot out of his chest. The parrot had a camera on its head and flew where it could watch the Insurgents' plans…..

"Unit 1's come back, Commander Valenzuela," Daniel commented as he walked beside his older brother.

"It's just Isaiah, Daniel" He replied as they walked out to meet Brielle and their cousin.

"The energy stored here should be able to keep us on for another 2 days," Robert Budd, a medic and close friend of Isaiah reported.

"So long as we're here," Isaiah commented, "No one's ever going to win this war"

"Then why don't we bust some ZYRU can?!" Gabriel complained, "We should just storm ZYRU's bases and teach them a good lesson!"

"That's never going to work," Michael commented as they went into an elevator, "ZYRU's bases are heavily guarded and trying to destroy them all at once would be suicide,"

"Then there's only one option," Isaiah spoke. He turned towards Eliseo, saying, "Get the Gundam and Mobile Suits on board the Ark,"

Everyone in the room turned to him like he was insane, "You can't do that!" Joseph jolted up, "Earth-"

"Has no future as long as ZYRU or Insurgents are on the planet," Isaiah interrupted, "The only chance we've got of survival is if we leave Earth and go to the metal planet. The probes show that it's more than capable of supporting organic life."

Everyone in the room was quiet for a few minutes. They all knew that it wasn't best to argue with their leader that they elected for if they did, they would get a lecture from his brothers. After a few tense moments, they all decided to follow what he said and boarded the Ark that they had been building before the war had started…..


End file.
